All because of Truth or Dare
by CapitalCheerios
Summary: Lucy knew she shouldn't have agreed to play the stupid game. After all, if she hadn't, she wouldn't be scared out of her mind at that moment. And, who really wants to go to an abandoned amusement park in the middle of the night? Certainly not a twenty-three year old scaredy-cat like her. Especially when a vampire decides to attack you there.
1. Chapter 1

**New story XD. Well, I really liked the idea of this one, I love- ne'er mind, I'll only spoil it for 'ya!**

**Disclaimer : If you actually think that I am Hiro Mashima, then I will jump for joy and have a seizure. So, basically, DON'T THINK I'M HIRO MASHIMA!**

* * *

Usually, I'm not one to play truth or dare. Why? Well, first of all, when you have friends like mine, you should probably start dropping to your knees and praying for mercy when someone picks you for truth or dare. Second of all, I don't like the game, by itself. Even without crazy friends. Third of all, I somehow ALWAYS pick dare. I don't even know how it happens. Probably because when I pick truth, my friends ask me _super _embarrassing questions, here's an example, 'Have you ever had sex before?' And my friend, Cana, can tell when you're lying. She uses these weird ass cards. So, what I'm getting at is... truth or dare is down right _mortifying _to play. Or, at least in my opinion. So, really, I haven't the slightest clue as to why I decided to play this stupid game.

"Lucy, truth or dare?" Levy smirks at me, wiping the wine off her lips with her sleeve. She had just drank a a ton of wine, courtesy of Cana. Levy hates the taste of wine, which is why, or at least I'm assuming, Cana had dared her to drink four full glasses. Plus, Levy gets drunk easily, which made uneasiness settle into the pit of my stomach.

"Er," I nervously play with my fingers. The last time I was chosen, I picked truth, and was asked if I ever made a guy get a- never mind. "Dare."

"Alright," she looks up at the ceiling, scratching her chin, which usually meant she was thinking hard. "Yes."She smiles, "I dare you to go to that abandoned amusement park. What was it called?" She looks over at Lisanna, who seems to be holding in a small giggle. Everyone knew I was an extreme scaredy-cat.

"Fairy Tail, I believe." Lisanna watches as her sister, Mirajane, gets up, saying she was going to go grab a flash light.

"Yes, that's it!" Levy snaps her fingers, letting out an already intoxicated laugh.

"O-okay," I grab Mirajane's hand to pull me off the floor, and then grab the flash light out of her slender fingers. "Come on, let's go, Gray." I tug at his sleeve, which earns me a death glare from Juivia.

_"Alone."_ Levy's voice rings out through the room, causing a silence to drift through Mira's apartment.

"A-a-alone?" I gulp, my hand clenching on to my blue cardigan.

"Yep!" Levy tosses my car keys at me, shoving me out the door.

"But-" She slams the door in my face. _Whatever, I can just tell them I went. _

As if she read my mind, the door opened back up, revealing a mischievous looking Levy, "Don't forget, Cana can tell if you're lying!" She slammed the door, once again, before I have a chance to protest. I groan, shuddering as I head down the dark drive way, clicking the unlock button on the black key, which causes the light inside my car to flicker to life.

"This sucks!" I whine, slamming my head down on the driver's wheel. But, of course, the car horn beeps obnoxiously loudly, which makes my head whip up. After all, it _is _three o'clock in the morning.

* * *

_'I'm here, what do you want me to do? Send a picture?' _My bright phone light blinds me and illuminates the creepiness surrounding me as I furiously press send on the touch screen. _Is it just me, or did the doll just move?_

_'Yeeeee! Foo ir! Do ot!' _Seriously, who is letting Levy type these messages? I sigh as I click the camera icon on my home screen. I hold up my phone to the tilted ferris wheel, clicking the small button on the screen, watching as the flash lights up the path in front of me. I stare at the picture before realizing something.

"Why is a teddy floating in mid air?" I feel my heart beat quicken in a matter of seconds, my breathing going shallow.

_"Oh, sweetie, don't you know? Vampires don't show in pictures." _I slowly turn around and catch a flash of light red, maybe even pink, before everything goes black.

* * *

**Oh my God~~~ ! I really liked the idea of this XD tell me what you think! Seriously, I will delete for no reviews or follows D: No, i probably wouldn't, actually, but I'd still be sad. Sorry, btw, it's VERY short for a first chapter D: Anyway, R&R**

**Bye!**


	2. Sticky Liquid, Sticky Situations

** Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited (is that a word?...), and followed! I love you guys! And sorry for an OOC Natsu, but I wanted to make him sexy at first *wagles eyebrows*. Anyway, he will eventually be his normal self (maybe), so don't worry. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I tried to PM everyone, but there were so many people! But, to those who have not been annoyed with my teary-eyed thanks, I. WANT. TO. HUGGLE. YOU! Just know that :) P.S. Thank you, everyone, for waiting so long. But, no more! I hope this was worth the wait!**

**So,** **I**** give to you- the disclaimer! **

**I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters, nor do I own any milk at the moment... I need to go buy some. Soon, very soon.**

* * *

I wasn't fold of cold weather.

Ever.

Maybe it was because of the fact that my mom died because her body was too weak to last through the harsh winds and cold snow of winter, but I had never been fond of the snow, winds, blizzards, or any other types of storms that associate themselves with winter in Magnolia.

So I wasn't happy as I trekked through the park during the very beginning of November. Of course, my rate of happiness might have something to do with the fact that I am thrown over the shoulder of a man.

So, technically, I wasn't the one _trekking._

But that didn't stop me from being annoyed.

Or stop me from trying to escape.

I screamed, clawing and scratching at his back so hard that if he wasn't wearing a shirt to protect the skin and (very small) amount of fat covering his spine and other precious bones, I'd already have this motherfucker on the ground- bleeding out.

The first time he spoke was simply to tell me to shut up and keep quiet, or else. So I stifled my sniffles and buried my face in his shirt to cry. I begged and pleaded softly for him to let me go.

When I figured that wasn't working, I tried every single thing in the book.

You know, the 'How to escape the arms of an extremely strong guy who will probably kill you! For Dummies'.

I bit his shoulder. No reaction.

I pulled his hair - hard, if I may say so myself. He shooed my hand away, as if my pulling was equivalent to the biting of a small mosquito on the back of his neck.

I tried kicking him in the groin. I Must have missed, because all he did was cough. With that slight cough, he told me to stay still.

I believe a 'And much more' should be inserted here, because I could go on for chapters and chapters listing all the things I did.

The only thing that got a reaction from him was when I bit the skin of his neck. I wish I had just listened to him when he told me to stop moving.

He threw my on the ground. Dirt particles flew in the air, landing on my face and slowing settling back into the dirt. I took that as his way of telling me I could run. I jumped on to my feet; I wasted no time in leaving a cloud of dirt taking my place.

At least, I thought I did.

He grabbed my arm and twisted it behind me. I shrieked in pain, and took that moment to shove me up against a tree. I started to feel my tears resurface; my body started shake with choked, panicked, rushed sobs.

He turned me around and looked me dead into my glassy eyes. But his enraged dark eyes turned another color when I felt and he saw thick liquid drip slowly out of a small scratch that stretched two inches over my cleavage.

They say that sometimes you just have to see to believe.

I both felt and saw it, but I didn't believe it.

I didn't believe that I was getting attacked.

I couldn't.

I wouldn't.

But everything that happened had indicated something that _no one _would believe.

I was attacked. By a pink haired Vampire.

* * *

**OMG! I'm so sorry it'so crappy, but I typed this on my phone! JUST so I could finally post it! Please R&R. And, seriously, just 'cause Natsu ain't a dragon slaya any mo', it don't mean I ain't expectin' no flames! But, hey, who knows, Natsu might still be a dragon slayer...**

**Anyway, C&C, out!**


End file.
